The World of Espers
by GM12
Summary: This is the story of a great hero and Esper who not only united the whole world but put a stop against the discrimination of Espers. This is the story of Perseus Jackson, the fourth grandson of Ron Kose, and second son of Paul Don. Disclaimer: I don't own this.


Prologue

_**This is the story of the greatest hero and Esper to ever live. **_

_ In the past years, the powerful countries such as China, the United States of America, all of the countries of Europe, Russia, India, and basically the entire world fell under a state of poverty. With the major leading powers slowly losing their army, one Esper who felt that the times for the normal people to lead was over started to gather his armies. _

_ The man felt that Espers should not be hiding in fear. They should rule. And so, he named his army the Titans of Greek/Roman mythology. He thought it should be fitting since he was named after the Titan ruler Kronos. You see, if you rearranged the letters of his name, Ron Kose, and took out the e, it would end up with Kronos. His Esper powers were extremely powerful. He could control time. With his wife, Rhea, who could calm anyone with just her words, by his side, he would rule the world. _

_ In 5 years, he gathered enough Espers to fight the whole world. And so, World War Three began. Before the war began, he was gifted with five children, three sons and two daughters. His sons names were Zake Grace, Paul Don, and Seith Hade. His daughter's names were Tia Hes, and Hera Heav. He decided to give his children different last names because if he didn't, the other countries would send assassins after them. He loved them with all of his heart and hoped someday they will be part of his kingdom and unlock their Esper powers._

_ One day, he was going of his tactics for wining the war. The odds were in his favor. The United States army had slowly lost their morale and surrendered in fear. While the major officials of the country were in the White House, he made an Esper who could control fire send a blast of flames at the White House. He watched it burn with the president, his officials, and his family. The whole country fell and surrended to him. _

_ When the other countries of the South and North America heard of this monstreous act, they too surrended. Kronos smiled at his thoughts. He was slowly winning the war and would win it eventually. _

_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes, who is it?" He answered. _

_ A guard entered and bowed. "Master Kronos, Delphis has just arrived. He wants to speak with you." _

_ "Alright, soldier, tell him to come up. You may leave." He replied._

_ "Sure thing, Master Kronos."_

_ A few minutes later, a man opened. He wore a tacky orange pollo with black jeans and bright orange shoes. "Delphis, my friend, come in, come in." Kronos gestured for Delphis to come in. _

_ He wore a 'serious' face. 'What is going on? Delphis is never serious. Did he receive a prophecy?' "Ron, I come bearing bad news."_

_ "What's going on here, Del? You're never serious." Kronos grinned. _

_ "I received a prophecy a week ago."_

_ His grinned faltered. "Tell me what it is. Was it about my victory?"_

_ He seemed sad almost felt sorry for him. "You will win the whole world that's for sure."_

_ Kronos' smile grew bigger and bigger. He started to laugh. "That's great! Then what's the problem?"_

_ "You're son's and daughter's must not be allowed to live." _

_ He stopped laughed and changed into 'serious' mode. "What? What do you mean my children must not be allowed to live? Why?" He screamed. _

_ "Because the prophecy I received to today was about the demise of your kingdom by your sons."_

_ "No, my sons would never betray me. I am their father!"_

_ Delphis replied with rage. "You must heed my warning Ron. Do not let them reach seventeen or they will overthrow you! They will take the throne you worked so hard for. Do not let these children blind your decisions. You will win the war but to keep your kingdom you must kill your children. You have been my only friend since I unlocked my powers of prophecy. I will help you achive your kingdom, but for that to happen, your children must not be allowed to live. If you do not want to taint your hands witht the blood of your children, then I will do it. Decide Ron, your children or your kingdom." And with that he walked out. _

_ Rhea soon after walked in Kronos' office. "I'm guessing you heard, eh." He said. _

_ "Ron, you can't seriously be thinking of killing your own children over your supposed kingdom. Are you?" She said sobbing. _

_ "Honey, I don't know. This is the kingdom both my parents and I wanted. A world where all Espers can live freely."_

_ She hit the table. "These are your children for Christ's sake. You want to choose something that is not even there yet over our children who are real."_

_ "This kingdom is all I've ever wanted. You can't expect me not to choose it."_

_ She stood up. "So, you have made your choice then."_

_ "Yes, I will kill the children."_

_ "Goodbye, Kronos." She said as she walked out. He flinched back. She never called him that name. He screamed flipping his desk upwards. Holding his desk chair up, he threw him out the window. 'Oh no, he said. She's going to take the children. I can't let them live.' And with that he used his power over time._

_ Kronos hurriedly went to his children's room. He stopped time for only 2 minutes so he had to be quick. He could only find four of his children here. Taking them out of their bed he looked at them. 'They looked so peaceful.'_

_ Taking a knife over Tia, he said, "What am I doing? I can't kill them." Then he got an idea. Delphis had said as long as they don't reach seventeen. Putting his hand over their heads, he stopped time in the minds. "They would be stuck in time in their minds, but their bodies and their matureness would surely grow." When he was done, he took them to a special facility._

_ Returning to the mansion, Kronos asked a guard, "Where is Zake, my son?"_

_ The guard replied, "Lady Rhea took him out a few minutes before you came back, Master Kronos." _

_ 'Crap'_

_ "When Delphis comes back, tell him that the job was done and I do not want to ever see his face again."_

_ "Yes, my Lord."_

_ He hurriedly walked to his office, which had now been cleaned by his maids. He sat down and thought of a way to punish Delphis. A lightbulb appeared on top of his head. "How ironic it is that I'm going to punish you the same way you punished me. Delphis, I, Ron Kose, Ruler of the TITANS, Bane of the world, put a curse on your family of the Dares. You will be forever alone and no one will love you."_

_ 3 years later, the world was ruled by Kronos. The war was won by him just as the oracle says. The armies of the European countries slowly lost their morale just like the US after watching Great Britain burn. They gave their solemn loyalties to Kronos and promised never to rebel against. The rest of the world, which included countries such as Russia, China, and India, could not defend their homes with the vast armies Kronos had gathered. They had no choice but to surrender. _

_ The war was one but at a great cost. His family and his sanity._

_**This is the story of a great hero and Esper who not only united the whole world but put a stop against the discrimination of Espers. This is the story of Perseus Jackson, the fourth grandson of Ron Kose, and second son of Paul Don. **_

**Hey, guys this is my new story. It is based on the anime called Tokyo Espers and Code Geass. Even if you don't watch anime, you should watch it. Its a great one. I'm searching for new anime or tv shows to watch, if you got any suggestions PM me. I will update my other story called **_**Infinity **_**next week. **

**For those of you who do not know what Espers are, I will explain in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Espers, Code Geass or Percy Jackson. **


End file.
